You've Rescued Me
by Broken-Hallelujah-94
Summary: What if Carlisle never found Esme? What if someone else was meant for him? Based seven years after Breaking Dawn. What will happen when the new trainee doctor Brook Carrington arrives at the hospital? And what secrets of her own does she hold?
1. Chapter One: Newbie

Chapter One:NewbieBrook POV

BBBEEEEEEEPPP!!!

"Brook, turn of that bloody alarm!!!" Freya screeched from her bedroom.

I turned it off and managed to drag myself out of bed and go get some breakfast. As I popped a Pop Tart into the toaster I caught a glance of my reflection in the window and sighed at the sight of the mess of frizz that is my hair.

"Jesus, Brook you'll need to sort out your hair, it is your first day as a trainee doctor!" I turned round to see Freya smirking at my hair.

"Very funny! But it's not my fault this" I replied pointing to my hair, "Has a life of it's own."

After breakfast I brushed my teeth and went back to my room to get dressed. I chose to wear a simple navy blue silk blouse and funky tweed style skirt, with matching blue heels. I managed to get a brush through my hair so I looked presentable and got my bag sorted with my books.

"Very smart," Freya commented as I walked through the kitchen, "Oh and good luck!"

I smiled as I grabbed my keys and coat and made my way down to the Dartmouth-Hitchcock hospital.

As I walked in I went to reception and the receptionist directed me towards the doctor's lounge and that Dr Clarke would meet me up there. I got to the lounge and managed to find Dr Clarke, a tall, brown-haired man probably in his mid forties.

"Ah, you must be Brooklyn Carrington right?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"Yeah that's me, but it's just Brook," I replied pleasantly enough. God I hated it when people called me Brooklyn.

"O.K then let me introduce you to some of the staff here today and then we'll get you kitted with a lab coat and started yeah?" Dr Clarke said in a friendly voice.

He introduced me to Dr Newman in the children's ward, Dr Noble in the microbiology lab and Dr Byrne in A&E. As I finished shaking hands with Dr Byrne, Dr Clarke looked around the room as though he was looking for someone.

"Now where has Dr Cullen got to?" He asked himself. Right on queue a tall, blonde-haired man who couldn't be much older than me if not the same age walked through the door, who I can only describe as being god-like. He must have been over six foot as I was five foot nine and he was a fair bit taller than me, his eyes – oh hell, his eyes were like pools of molten gold, the colour of topaz. He hadn't noticed me and Dr Clarke and started talking to another doctor, Dr Noble I think. Dr Noble must have mentioned me because they both looked over in my direction and Dr Noble grinning brightly. Dr Cullen's reaction however got me a bit confused – he just stared at me wide-eyed, making my cheeks burn bright red. He walked slowly over to us and looked over at Dr Clarke.

"Dr Cullen, this is Brook Carrington, the new trainee doctor," Dr Clarke informed him, though he had probably just been told this by Dr Noble.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dr Cullen said, bloody hell his voice! His voice was amazing, almost musical. He held out his hand and I nervously shook it. I must of looked like a right idiot gawking at him the way I was. His hand was abnormally cold and hard – like marble or stone.

"Pleasure to meet you too Dr Cullen," I replied, and it really was a pleasure.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he added, smiling so sweetly that I nearly melted. I smiled, probably looking like some giddy teenager.

"Well Brook, we'll get your lab coat sorted then you'll be under the wing of Carlisle," Dr Clarke informed us.

"O.K then, I'll see you soon Brook," Carlisle replied. Bloody hell, the way he says my name is amazing! No! Snap out of it Brook, there is no chance in hell of him _ever _wanting you and you're definitely not in the right emotional position for a relationship.

Carlisle POV

I walked into the doctor's lounge and was hit by a new, amazing scent. It wasn't amazing in the sense that I want to drain whoever the scent belongs too – I was immune to the scent's of humans that way. But this new scent, it was unbelievable – it was vanilla, lilies and grapefruit mixed together in perfect harmony.

I managed to get a hold of myself and think properly. I walked over to Dr Noble.

"Hey Ken, have you got the results back for Miss Brian's blood tests yet?" I asked, trying to distract myself from this wonderful scent.

"Yeah....I've sent them down to your office. Have you met the newbie yet?" He replied.

"No not yet, I thought Dr Clarke was showing her around," I hadn't really heard much about it, which is kind of stupid as I'm supposed to be showing her the ropes today.

"Well, she's over there with Dr Clarke. Brook Carrington's her name, and she's quite the foxy lady," Ken added, grinning, he was always known for being a bit of a womaniser. I looked over in the direction Ken was looking in and I swear my dead heart skipped a beat, as I looked over to see an angel that Dr Clarke was speaking to. She had the most unique stormy grey eyes and dark red curly hair cascading down her back. Her lips, God, her lips were cherry red but she wore no lipstick. She was quite tall really, just by looking I'd say five foot nine. She was wearing a navy blue silk blouse that looked perfect against her ivory skin that looked as soft as the silk of her blouse. She caught me staring at her and her cheeks flushed the most luscious colour of pink. She was definitely giving Rosalie a run for her money.

"Hello? Earth to Carlisle!" I was suddenly popped out of my little world by the sound of Ken's voice, "Told you," He added smugly, "Go over and introduce yourself then!" Ken said, pushing me into the direction of Dr Clarke and this utter goddess.

"Dr Cullen, this is Brook Carrington, the new trainee doctor," Dr Clarke informed me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said pleasantly, then I was hit by that luscious scent again. Bloody hell it was the sent of the angel standing in front me!! I held out my hand and she shook it, and I'm sure she shivered slightly at my cold hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too Dr Cullen," She replied, her voice like that of a songbird.

"Please, call me Carlisle," I said pleasantly, smiling, and she smiled brightly back.

"Well Brook, we'll get your lab coat sorted then you'll be under the wing of Carlisle," Dr Clarke informed us.

"O.K then, I'll see you soon Brook," I replied. As she walked off with Dr Clarke she was given some glares by some of the female staff, and I felt compelled to go and protect her from these women. What a bizarre feeling.

Throughout the day I found out lots about this young woman who I had become oddly fascinated by. I had found out that she had just turned 25 on the 16th of November which made her a Scorpio, she shared a small cottage with her best friend Freya who worked in advertising. Brook never said but the way she talked about Freya you could tell she thought of her more of a sister than a friend – as was very protective of her. I asked her about her hobbies and interests – and discovered that she was a bit of an artist, and she was musical as she sang and played piano and violin. We spoke for most of our lunch break about art – which was a big passion of mine also, and I could tell by the way she talked about music that she would get along with Edward very well. What was wrong with me? I barely knew Brook and I was already thinking about introducing her to my family! I wouldn't though – this woman was far too precious and fragile to get involved with vampires. That was another thing that stumped me – she wasn't afraid of me like most humans are that shy away from my kind as we're a danger to them. But Brook had no problem being near me. I also noticed that she didn't talk about her family at all, I wonder why?

The end of the working day came all to quickly for my liking as I knew I'd have leave my Brook. Why on earth was I calling her_ my_ Brook? I was filled with all these emotions for her that I couldn't recognise let alone understand why I was feeling them – I would have to talk to Jasper when I got home.

As we walked down to reception we could see from through the glass doors that it had started to rain again. At the sight the angel standing next to me sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly filled with worry.

"Nothing, I just have to walk home in this sodding rain," she answered, pulling on a jacket that didn't look like it'd keep her dry for long.

"I could give you a lift home if you like?" I replied without thinking.

"Oh no it's O.K …..... I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble." She thought it would cause me trouble?

"I insist, my car's on the car park."

She followed me towards the car park as we quickly walked over in the rain and she gasped when I opened the door to my Mercedes for her.

"This is your car?" the angel asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Mercedes S55 AMG right?" I nodded "It's an amazing model."

Wow. She was interested in cars. This really is the perfect woman standing in front of me.

She got into the car and thanked me for opening the door as I closed it behind her then went round and slid into the drivers seat. As soon as I turned on the engine I quickly turned on the heater so she didn't get a cold.

"Um.... I live on Jackson Avenue, it's not far away." she said quietly. I managed to keep to the speed limit which bugged me – but it probably would scare the crap out of her if I went at the speed I normally travelled at.

"O.K then, so how long have you lived there?"

"Since I started uni here when I was eighteen. I moved there with Freya when we lived in London."

"I could tell you weren't a local. You still have a bit of your Londoner twang."

"This is my house just here," she said, pointing to a small cottage, which looked like it should've been in the middle of the countryside as it had flower boxes outside the windows and a large apple tree in the small front garden, "Thanks again for the lift Carlisle," she said in her angelic voice as she took off her seatbelt.

"No problem Brook, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as she got out the car, she waved to me, smiling, then turned and quickly went inside out of the rain. I was sad to leave her – but I needed to have an important talk with my family.


	2. Chapter Two: Discussions

Chapter Two: Discussions Carlisle POV

I parked the car outside the house and now at vampire speed quickly made my way into the house, to find everybody already in the 'dining' room where we had our family meetings – thanks to Alice who had probably already seen my decision to have a family meeting. I also noticed that everyone in the room had huge grins across their faces. I didn't however notice Alice until she hurled herself at me and hugged me tightly.

"Congratulations Carlisle, it's about time you found your mate!" she exclaimed, finally letting go of me.

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Brook!!! She's your mate!!" she squealed almost bursting with excitement, "I've seen it!! You'll officially get together at the hospital Christmas ball!!"

I looked from Alice to the other members of my family them bursting with happiness as well. Then it hit me. All these emotions I was feeling that I couldn't understand. The unusual desire to protect Brook. I was in love with her. But I'd only just met her!!

"Yeah you have only just met her but vampires can normally tell when someone enters their life that will effect them deeply," Edward said in reply to my thoughts.

Alice then looked at me seriously, "You'll have to be patient though Carlisle....um.... she had a rough time before she moved here."

"What do you mean?"

"Brook.....um....I can see Brook telling you that she was…...beaten by her father for most of her childhood."

It was the first time any of us had heard Alice stuck for words but I was suddenly filled with anger, which boiled over and I growled loudly and I then realised the chair I had been holding onto had broken beneath my hand. I was then hit by a wave of calm thanks to Jasper. Then I realised something.

"Wait...how do this work....will she find out what we are?"

"Yes she'll find out....I can't see how though....a decision mustn't have been made yet that will lead to her finding out," Alice replied.

I sat down on the mangled chair to think properly. Brook was going to be my mate. We were going to get together at Christmas. That was only about a month away. She was going to want to be with me even though she knew I was a vampire.

Alice POV

Jasper, Rose, Emmett and myself were in the living room watching Van Helsing just for the irony of it while chatting, Edward was giving Nessie her piano lesson while Bella was watching them and Jacob had gone back to La Push for a quick visit. We'd all accepted that the house was going to always stink of wet dog and it was nice to get rid of the smell for a fortnight. And then suddenly I had a vision:

_Carlisle walking into the doctor's lounge at the hospital and seeing a young, beautiful human woman called Brook who he can't take his eyes off._

_ Brook telling Carlisle that she's know we're vampires._

_ Carlisle and Brook at the hospital Christmas charity ball dancing and then sharing a soft but passionate kiss._

_ Brook telling Carlisle about her childhood about how her father was abusive and her mother was too scared to do anything._

_ A church filled with our friends as Brook walks down the aisle in a gorgeous wedding dress towards a Carlisle that is so happy it's like light is coming from his face. Surprisingly with Emmett giving her away!_

_ Brook lying motionless on a bed with Carlisle sitting next to her holding her hand and the rest of us standing round nervously. Then Brook quickly sitting up at inhuman speed, with crimson red eyes and then flings her arms round Carlisle's neck and kisses him passionately._

When I came out of my vision we all turned as we heard Edward slamming his hands on the keys, obviously just seeing in my head what I saw. He, Bella and Nessie quickly ran into the living room. Edward was smiling like an idiot.

"Finally. It's been too long," Edward said, still smiling.

"What is it? What's happened?!" Emmett exclaimed, he never likes it when me and Edward have private conversations in our heads.

"Carlisle. He's found his mate!!" I said excitedly.

The room was filled with overflowing happiness – which was probably the reason why Jasper was jumping up and down like a little kid at Christmas. Then Rose suddenly said, "Wait, does she find out what we are?"

"Yes, she'll become one of us some day," I replied quietly, the whole room fell silent – no one deserved this way of life, and we especially didn't want it to happen to someone we'd soon love.

"When will Carlisle meet her?" asked Jasper, soothing everyone in the room.

"Today, she's the new trainee doctor at the hospital – her name's Brook Carrington." That did lighten the mood even more at the thought that Carlisle didn't have to wait long to meet her. "Carlisle wants to have a family meeting when he gets back, mainly to talk to Jasper because of these emotions he's never felt before."

"So what's she like?! Is she nice, does she like shopping?!" Nessie excitedly started heckling questions.

Edward and myself looked at each other grinning like fools – we'd seen what she was like and knew she was perfect for Carlisle.

"She's perfect for Carlisle, from what I saw in Alice's head, when they get together Carlisle's going to be happier than he's ever been," Edward answered.

We all sat down, the feeling of contentment filling the room – Carlisle had found his mate and now our family was complete.

**A/N Ok I know I was a bit late in posting chapter two and it is a bit short but I've had exams on for two weeks so I've been revising like crazy! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter a surprise visit for Brook will revel dark secrets!! oooohhh!! Dramatic! **


	3. Chapter Three: Shocking Stories

**A/N O.K so here it is: the chapter in which Carlisle's dark secret is revealed to Brook! How will she found out? Who will tell her? Read on and find out!!**

Chapter Three: Shocking Stories

Brook POV

The first three weeks at the hospital had been nice. O.K that was an understatement – it has been freaking brilliant!! I had made good friends with some of the nurses and doctors, but my friendship with Carlisle was already as strong as my friendship with Freya. We would spend every lunch break just talking about anything and everything – I found out that he was originally from London as well, he lived in town with his five cousins – Edward, Bella, Nessie, Emmett and Alice, as well as two family friends who were twins – Rosalie and Jasper. Although, there were somethings about Carlisle that I found kinda odd – for one I don't think I've ever seen him eat or drink anything. Another thing was that he could sometimes tell what was wrong with a patient without even checking them over. He also had very cold skin, when ever I handed him a pen, or a thermometer, I could feel his skin and it was unusually cold. But I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by Freya coming down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning," she said, going to the cupboard and taking out a box of cereal.

"Morning Freya, how did you sleep?"

"Good, so are you going seeing Carlisle today?" How the hell did she know about Carlisle?! I had never mentioned him!!

"What are you talking about?"

"Carlisle Cullen. You keep on saying his name over and over again in your sleep. I hear it when I walk past your room at night." she started grinning which meant she must've seen my cheeks go flame red. "So, who is he?"

"He's a doctor at the hospital, we met on my first day."

So for the next hour Freya spent asking me questions about Carlisle.

"Well he's seem like a really nice guy, maybe you should ask him out?" Yeah right, like Carlisle would want to go out with me! " I have to go pick up Logan's brother and sister from the airport now, they're visiting for two weeks." I nodded, knowing we would have Freya's fiancée Logan's siblings Leah and Seth staying with us for a fortnight while Leah helped plan the wedding with us.

An hour later Freya got back with Leah and Seth. Bloody hell they were both tall! Logan had said that Seth was 20 but he looked at least the same age as me.

"Brook! It's great to see you again!" Leah said, walking up to me and hugging me tightly. Flipping heck she was warm!!

"It's great to see you too Leah. Hey Seth," I said as Seth waved at me.

For the rest of the day me, Leah and Freya spent watching movies while discussing wedding plans and gossiping as well.

"Oh, Leah we haven't told you about Brook's new doctor 'friend' at the hospital have we?" Freya said smirking at me.

"Come on then, spill, tell me everything!" Leah answered excitedly.

Freya started telling Leah everything I'd told her, making me go red in the face, but as soon as she mentioned the name Carlisle Cullen, Leah growled – yes growled – and we heard a mug break in the kitchen where Seth and Logan were catching up.

"Carlisle Cullen?! Brook are you insane?! Stay away from him!! Him and his family are dangerous!!" Leah practically screamed at me.

"Leah you know for a fact that they're not dangerous," Seth explained as he and Logan walked in. They all looked like they knew something I didn't know when Freya broke the awkward silence.

"Wait you mean those Cullen's?! Holy crap it's a small world."

"What the hell are you on about? You all seem to know something I don't!" I replied, almost angry that they were keeping something from me.

"There....there are legends from the reservation La Push that we're from about the Cullen's,that they're...." Logan answered, barely getting his words out.

"Well? That they're what?! I want to know because Leah's just said that Carlisle's dangerous when I know that he's harmless!!"

At my statement Leah looked like she was about to explode as she started shaking, " HARMLESS?! You think those blood sucking leeches are harmless!!! Well they're vampires Brook, yeah you heard me right – blood sucking VAMPIRES!!!"

Seth grabbed Leah and dragged her out the room and into the back garden while I just stood there trying to get this round my head. She couldn't really think that Carlisle and his family were vampires could she? Then, almost like jigsaw pieces it was all put together in my head. His fast reflexes, his cold skin, the reason why I never saw him eat anything – he was a vampire. But the thing that worried me most was not that Carlisle was a vampire, it was the fact that I wasn't scared by this fact.

"I have to go," was all I said as I walked out of the house, ignoring Logan when he told me not to go near them. Carlisle was a vampire – and I was hopelessly in love with him. I needed to see to him. Now.

**A/N So what do you think? Please review with comments and ideas for future plot ideas!! Will update as soon as possible!! Toodles xx**


	4. Chapter Four: Telling the Truth

**A/N O.K don't shoot me for taking so long to post this!! I've been busy with school work (zzzzzz......) but I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! Anyway, this is it, the chapter in which Carlisle and Brook declare their feelings, how will they react? Oooohh the suspense!! lol well you'll have to read on!!! Please, please please review!!! I only have 2 reviews so far and i really want to know what you think!!! Anyway, Enjoy!! toodles xxx**

* * *

Chapter Four: Telling the Truth Carlisle POV

God I hated the weekend. I mean I didn't mind it before but now I loathed it because it kept me away from Brook. Jasper was trying with all his might to calm me down but failed, so he was downstairs in the living room and I had confined myself to my office.

"CARLISLE!!!!" Alice screeched my name so loudly I'm surprised the windows in the house had survived. At vampire speed I raced down the living room where my family was waiting – Alice and Edward with unreadable emotions clouding their faces. "Brook. She's on her way here. She knows."

"How? How does she know?!" Me, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Bella, Nessie and Jacob shouted.

"I don't know, it's all blurred! I could see her speaking to Freya about you, then the next thing she's in her car on her way here!"

Edward then gasped then looked shocked at Jacob, "Jacob please tell me you could be wrong!" We all stared at Jacob, waiting for an explanation of Edward's sudden outburst.

"Well, are you talking about Freya MacPherson?" I nodded almost knowing what was about to come next, "Oh shit, Freya is marrying Leah and Seth's older brother Logan. Leah and Seth are here for two weeks so Leah can help plan the wedding with Freya and Brook."

We all stood there in silence and shock. That's why Alice couldn't see how Brook would find out. I'd bet everything I own that it was Leah that told her if she heard my name.

"She'll be here in 30 seconds people!" Alice exclaimed, putting us all into action mode. We were all running around but not doing anything when we heard a car drive up our driveway and I knew it was time for me to explain everything.

"Do you want us here Carlisle?" Bella asked, looking concerned. I shook my head, I had to do this without an audience. We all snapped our heads towards the sound of a car stopping and the fast heartbeat of Brook as she got out of the car and walked up to the door. I ran to the door and opened it just as the others were running out the back door into the woods and Brook's hand was reaching out towards the doorbell, she looked at me, her face unreadable.

"Brook," Was all I could say, and stepped aside so she could walk in. She walked in and followed me into the living room.

"You know that I know don't you?" She said quietly, probably knowing this by the expression on my face.

"Yes, and before you say anything I need to explain to you," I walked up to her and looked deeply into those passionate grey eyes, "Brook I would never hurt you, and neither would my family, never think that we would hurt you – we all care about you too much to even think of ever hurting you in anyway."

She looked up at me in shock, "I know you won't hurt me Carlisle, It's never crossed my mind of you hurting me, no offence but you're not a normal vampire! You work in A&E for Christ's sake!"

"Yes, me and my family don't....hunt humans.....we live of animals, we're 'vegetarians' if you like, we don't want to be the monsters vampires are taken for."

She didn't react at all to the way I spoke about this subject so casually.

"Carlisle what does this mean for me? I mean obviously humans don't know about vampires! But are there rules or anything about this? I....I can't stand the thought of trying to stay away from you." I took her hand and led her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Brook I promise to tell you the truth, humans aren't supposed to know of our existence, most humans would be running off screaming by now, you should leave right now and stay away from me, but I can't live without you in my life either." I looked down at her hands that were still in mine, waiting for her to reply.

"How did you become a vampire Carlisle?" Her question shocked me, I didn't know what she'd say – but I didn't expect that.

"I was bitten by another vampire when I was 23. Our body's are frozen by the vampire venom so we don't age, I was changed in the 1640's but I don't remember much of my human life. " I looked up at her beautiful face, but she wasn't shocked. Her eyes were glistening with tears that were about to fall, "Don't cry, I promise that no one will hurt you, I'll protect to with my life if I have to."

"I know no one will hurt me, Carlisle, I....I love you Carlisle, I know we haven't known each other long but I've never felt this close to anyone before in my life." I looked into her eyes and could see the truth behind her words. She loved me. Brook loved me! I felt like running to the mountains and shouting it out at the top of my voice. Uncontrollably I leaned in and captured her soft lips with my own.

_Oh my God! _I would never get tired of kissing this woman! I poured as much love and passion as I possibly could into this kiss and she returned the kiss with just as much emotion.

She quickly snaked her arms round my neck to pull me closer, and then she did something completely unexpected – she bit gently on my bottom lip. _Fuck!_

Thank God Jasper wasn't here because the emotions I was feeling right now would have drove him crazy – love, happiness, lust, joy, desire, want, need – and all of them for Brook. My hand found her waist and I pulled her closer to me, and when her need for oxygen became desperate I kissed down her jaw and neck then pulled away, but rested my forehead on hers – both of us breathing heavily and unevenly.

"Brook, I can't live without you, I love you so much already, and I promise to for the rest of eternity."

She smiled so brightly that my dead heart nearly melted to see her look so happy. She nuzzled her beautiful face into the crook of my neck and breathed in deeply. Did she just sniff me?

"Mmm...you smell like Christmas," she sighed, breathing in again, "Cinnamon, and apples, nutmeg, and...um....." she breathed in again which made me chuckle, "and....spruce." I smiled then buried my face into her thick, glossy hair – drowning myself in her luscious scent.

My family chose that moment to walk through the door, grinning like idiots when Emmett burst through the group and scooped Brook up into a bear hug.

"Welcome to the family Brook!" He boomed – lifting her off her feet.

"Let the woman breath Emmett!" Jasper said, probably feeling the worry coming off me if Emmett hurt my angel.

"Oh crap, sorry Brook, forgot the whole human thing!" Emmett replied, putting her down.

Brook grinned hugely and her heart rate sped up as I wrapped my arms round her waist, "I think I should introduce my family, don't you sweetheart?" I smiled as her heartbeat got slightly faster when I called her 'sweetheart'. I introduced her to everyone and her next question stumped us all.

"You never told me Carlisle, what happens now that I know?"

"She has a right to know about the Volturi Carlisle," Rose said, and I sighed as I knew she was right.

"What a Volturi?" my angel asked curiously.

"THE Volturi, they're like the vampire royal family, they enforce the law – the main one being that humans don't find out about our existence. Bella was human when she met Edward, and the Volturi agreed...not to kill her as long as we changed her," I said quietly, waiting for Brook's reply as she mulled over this idea.

"Will they say the same for me then?"

I looked at her in pain, I didn't want to condemn my angel to this life, but I wouldn't be able to go on if she died. I could see that my family were shocked by her reply. "Well, seeing as though I know, that means the law has been broken right? Which puts us all in danger, so if me being changed keeps us out of danger then I'll be changed," I stared deeply into her eyes, amazed by her selflessness. I looked up at Jacob knowing that if I changed Brook it would break the treaty.

"I'd give you permission Carlisle, you're all part of my family now and Brook's right, it would put us all in danger of the Volturi if she stayed human." Brook looked at me confused at Jacob's statement, but decided not to ask, instead she asked something else.

"How did you know that I knew you were vampires?"

"Some vampires can have certain gifts, Alice can see the future, but that's complicated because the future can change, Bella is a mental shield, Nessie can show people her thoughts by touch, Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions, and Edward can read minds," I answered, and smiled as she stared wide-eyed at Edward, I wonder what she was thinking then?

"It's O.K Brook, I can't read your thoughts, I'm not sure why, I can't read Bella's either but that's because she's a shield, you may have a similar gift, we'll just have to wait and see," Edward said, making us all stand there shocked.

"Does this mean you're my Grandma Brook then?" Nessie questioned innocently, making Alice and Emmett laugh their heads off .

"Nessie!" Bella and Edward exclaimed in unison, then looking up at Brook who was still in my arms, to see her reaction – I also looked down at my angel who had a confused but adorable expression on her beautiful face.

"They're not really my cousins darling – that's just a cover for the public eye. But we are a family – I suppose I've always been the father figure though, but Nessie is Edward and Bella's daughter," I explained.

"O.K, God please don't call me Grandma!! That makes me sounds SO old!!" Brook replied in horror – sending us all into hysterics. I smiled down at her then leaned down and kissed her lightly on her cheek, then down her jaw and neck, then I was suddenly hit by a wave of annoyance from Jasper.

"God, have some self control, _Dad," _Jasper said – whoops, I never realized my lust was that strong! Jasper's comment however made Emmett laugh loudly again – making my poor Brook blush furiously.

"Sorry Jasper," I replied sheepishly, buring my face in Brook's glossy curls.

"Never," Brook suddenly said quietly, "Never apologize for that." I grinned like some moronic teenager then kissed down her neck again.

I looked up as Alice suddenly squealed in excitement and Edward sighed.

"Alice, I don't think Carlisle would appreciate it if you scared Brook off so soon with a shopping trip," Edward said sarcastically as Alice pouted, then turned to Brook with a look of plea on her face.

"Please please please Brook! We could go to Boston tomorrow!! And you need a dress for the hospital Christmas charity ball!"

"Don't even try to stop her sweetheart, we've all been trying to for years and we've failed miserably," I whispered into Brook's ear.

"We're gonna have so much fun! You can stay here tonight and we'll have a family night in! Oh and don't start your whining tomorrow – we'll pay for your stuff, no arguments," Alice rambled on excitedly with Rose, Nessie and Bella as they planned tonight and tomorrow.

"I'll go phone Freya and tell her I'm staying here tonight then," Brook said as she pulled out her mobile and dialed Freya's number, " Hey Freya, it's Brook...... yeah I'm at Carlisle's.....no I'm fine, I'm going to stay here tonight and I'm going shopping in Boston with Carlisle's family tomorrow......well tell Leah I'm old enough to make my own decisions.... O.K then I'll see you some time tomorrow, bye."

Before I even I had time to say something Alice had pulled Brook from my arms and was dragging her up the stairs with the girls. Well this was going to be an eventful evening.


End file.
